


Meddling in Animal Affairs

by HollowShadowWolf



Series: The Adventures of Puppy!Clara and Kitty!Missy [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kitty!Missy, Puppy!Clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowShadowWolf/pseuds/HollowShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4954204">“You’re the puppy”</a>. The Doctor is tired of his companions constant bickering and decides to speed up their stubborn dance by doing what he does best: meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling in Animal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the one shot got an unexpected sequel. I mean not entirely unexpected because it was only a matter of time before I wrote something that had both Puppy!Clara and Kitty!Missy. Turns out time gives too many ideas because there will be a threequel after this. That I can guarantee. So keep your eye out for that. I mean after you’ve read this one of course. Dedicated to Kiwi who somehow managed to get this fic bumped up the list and next out the gate. Be proud of that mate.

The Doctor sat in one of the many chairs scattered about the console room, hidden in a corner by one of his chalk boards and book cases in the lower area, his hands covering his ears. Despite having the back of his chair facing the console and his hands over his ears, he could still hear the incessant bickering of his two companions. He tried to tune out their arguing but it was no use. It was a constant drone and had been for weeks. He was beginning to grow weary of it.

Eventually he heard the two women storm off down different corridors, heading in opposite directions from one another. Once their echoing footsteps faded away, The Doctor uncovered his ears and let out a deep sigh, bending over and placing his face in his hands. He rubbed his face before he leant his elbows on his knees and stared out at the glowing TARDIS walls contemplatively.

Missy and Clara’s arguing had become more frequent as of late, although their usual flirting and teasing barbs still cropped up every so often. The Doctor knew it was simple displacement for their attraction to one another. Given he was usually oblivious to that sort of thing, it amazed him that the two hadn’t realised it yet. Or at the very least if Missy had, why the Time Lady hadn’t made her intentions more clear. Missy might like to manipulate, but if she wanted something she usually took it quicker than this.

He sighed again and stood, walking over to the console. He reached it and leant his hands on the edge, head bent towards the buttons and levers. At this point he’d much rather suffer sex in the TARDIS again instead of the yelling he’d had to endure endlessly. How he wished things were like they were a few weeks ago, when Clara had been transformed into a puppy on their excursion to the alien market. The two of them had become amicable immediately after the incident and were actually growing closer together. That hadn’t lasted.

The Doctor’s head suddenly snapped up and he stared at the central column, an idea forming in his mind. The TARDIS beeped in agreement as she heard his thoughts. The Time Lord smiled. Yes, this would work. This would give him peace from the shouting and would get his companions together surely. His grin grew as the TARDIS whirred in excitement, the ship having had enough of the other two’s dance of denial too, the pair beginning to formulate a plan.

* * *

 

There was a sudden big, bright flash along with a loud, deafening bang, followed by a scream, echoing from the console room. The Doctor raced in that direction, slipping through the slowly opening blast doors that must have come down and coughing slightly, waving his hand to get rid of the faint smoke permeating the air. The lights flickered for a moment before flaring back to normal life.

“Clara!?” he yelled, moving further into the room. There was a scuffling sound to his right by the console. He continued towards it and stopped short when he reached a very familiar pile of clothes. As the pile began to wriggle he slowly crouched down and reached forward, grasping the hem of the grey jumper on top of the pile and throwing it backwards. The jumper fell away revealing a recognisable bundle of black and white fur. The roughly eight week old Border Collie stared up at The Doctor with large brown eyes.

Clara looked much the same as she did the last time this had happened to her weeks ago. Mostly black fur with a white accent running from her forehead down between her eyes and around her muzzle, continuing down and around her neck and along her underbelly. White socks ran up her legs, the ones on her forelegs going all the way up to her shoulders, meeting the white along her stomach, while on her back legs they stopped at about her knees. One last white patch wrapped around the tip of her tail that was currently swaying slightly. The puppy tilted her head to the side, her mismatched pair of ears, the left folded over while the right stood up straight, flopping slightly.

“ _Doctor?_ ” the puppy barked softly, before growling in confusion, “ _Why are you so tall?_ ” The puppy frowned for a second, ears twitching as they registered the sound that came out of her mouth, brain ticking over and processing the noises. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as everything clicked and she looked down at her own body, seeing furry legs and paws instead of a human body. The puppy leapt up from her sitting position and stood to attention in shock. “ _No!_ ” Clara howled in despair, “ _Not again!_ ”

“Now Clara,” The Doctor said, holding a hand out to try and calm his transformed companion, “It’s not that bad.” The puppy snapped her head up and growled at him.

“ _Not bad! I’m a bloody dog again old man, how is this not bad?_ ”

“True,” The Doctor responded, rubbing his forehead, “but whatever happened didn’t kill you. And this isn’t a new experience to you. So in the grand scheme, yes, it really isn’t that bad.” The puppy in front of him snorted and growled again, glaring hard at the Time Lord. The growling suddenly stopped and the puppy frowned, turning her head to look behind her, before turning in a circle, looking for something.

“ _Where’s Missy?_ ” Clara asked, turning back to The Doctor, concern lacing her voice. The Time Lady had been right beside her before she’d been blinded first by the bright explosion and then her clothes.

“ _Worried about me poppet? Oh, you do care._ ”

Clara and The Doctor turned their heads towards the voice behind them, their eyes bugging almost comically as a small kitten came around the corner of the console, a familiar mass of purple fabric peeking out from the column. The kitten seemed to be also about eight weeks old and had a black and white colour scheme that matched Clara’s. The black fur was sleek and shiny, white accents bright, both small ears standing straight unlike Clara’s. A small patch of white covered her lower jaw and travelled in a thin line down her neck. She had white socks much like Clara, but they only came to her ankles on all four paws. The biggest indication that this kitten was most certainly their missing Time Lady was her unmistakable icy blue eyes, peeking out amidst black fur and whiskers.

Missy sidled up to the pair and sat next to Clara, swaying her new tail from side to side, the appendage occasionally and very deliberately hitting the puppy. Clara barely noticed, too busy staring and blinking every so often trying to process the situation before her. There was a moment of silence before Clara began to, literally, howl with laughter. Missy slowly turned her head towards the puppy with an indignant scowl, as Clara fell backwards, forelegs wrapping around her chest as she tried to contain her amusement at the situation.

“ _Really poppet, it’s not that funny,_ ” the kitten said, rolling her eyes. Clara only laughed harder, on the cusp of being unable to breathe, at the feline’s words, ones that mirrored Clara’s on from weeks ago. Missy narrowed her eyes and let out a low hiss, before unsheathing her claws on one paw and batting Clara across the nose. The puppy ceased laughing and yelped in surprise and slight pain. Clara growled and rolled back over, leaping towards Missy trying to attack the kitten in retaliation. Missy leapt up and onto the console, dodging Clara’s strike and moving out of the puppy’s reach. Clara stood up on her hind legs and barked, trying to reach the kitten.

“ _Get back down here nut job!_ ” Missy chuckled and lounged on the edge of the console, tail hanging down and flicking back and forth, just out of the puppy’s reach. The kitten gave the canine a smug smile.

“ _Why don’t you get up here puppy?_ ” The kitten purred softly in a way that sounded vaguely like a snicker. “ _Or are you having trouble with that?”_ Clara growled and barked again, trying to jump up one last time but failing and instead pacing slightly below the still smug feline.

As Missy flicked her tail back up onto the console there was a faint whir from the console, and a lever suddenly flipped of its own accord and slammed into the kitten’s appendage. Missy jumped up and yowled in pain. The feline landed back on her feet, turning towards the lit up central column and hissing at the ship. Clara chuckled and grinned.

“ _Thank you Snog Box,_ ” Clara called up to the machine. The TARDIS beeped a vague few notes the puppy understood as ‘ _you’re welcome little one_ ’ in response. Clara looked up at Missy with her own now smug smile. The kitten huffed and glared, before sitting back at the edge of the console, wrapping her tail around her front and side eyeing the central column. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the pair’s antics and leant a hand on the console.

“What happened?” he asked, looking between the two. Clara and Missy turned to him, both forgetting he had been there as so often happened when the pair interacted together, before looking at each other and, after a moment, offering The Doctor a shrug each in response.

“ _We were arguing,_ ” Clara explained.

“ _I was winning,_ ” Missy interrupted, causing Clara to throw a brief growl at the kitten before continuing.

“ _And then there was a flash and a bang and…_ ” The puppy trailed off since the answer of what happened next was fairly obvious.

“So you don’t know how this -” The Doctor moved his hand between the two, “- incident, happened?”

“ _Wait, so this wasn’t your doing?_ ” Missy asked, looking at the Time Lord with a frown, “ _You weren’t tinkering with this bucket of bolts and screwed something up?_ ” The TARDIS made a grinding noise at Missy’s comment about her, to which Missy responded with a sharp hiss.

“No this wasn’t my fault,” The Doctor said shaking his head.

“ _For once,_ ” Missy muttered rolling her eyes. Clara yipped softly with a giggle at the feline’s comment.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand before bringing it to cover his mouth as he stared off looking pensive. After a few seconds her shrugged and dropped his hand.

“Well I’m going to have to sort this. Figure out what happened and a way to change you back. It’ll probably take time though. In the meantime however.” The Doctor paused pointing between the pair. “You two go make yourselves busy.” Both canine and feline frowned at him, the puppy tilting her head and the kitten flicking her tail in confusion and questioning. “I need to focus so I don’t need you two running about my feet. Make yourselves scarce and, I don’t know, go play or something.”

“ _You expect us to bugger off and go play?_ ” Clara snorted.

“ _Eyebrows has a point poppet,_ ” Missy responded, looking down at the puppy, “ _I mean this is clearly going to take the old man a while to sort out, and I for one don’t want to just sit around and wait._ ” Missy’s eyes glinted mischievously. “ _Afraid I’ll play too rough puppy?_ ”

“ _Hardly,_ ” Clara said, rolling her eyes and looking away from the kitten shaking her head. Missy smirked, slowly and silently standing up, before leaping down and landing on top of the puppy’s back. Clara collapsed under the sudden weight with a thud. Missy elegantly hopped off the dazed canine and sauntered over to the railing.

“ _Try and keep up then poppet,_ ” she said, flicking her tail and raising a brow in challenge. Clara snarled, rising to her feet. Missy took off in the direction of one of the off shoot corridors, Clara giving chase. As they reached the edge of the corridor the kitten suddenly stopped and took a step to the side, sticking out a paw, causing the puppy trip and slam head first into the wall. Missy cackled and headed down the corridor. Clara staggered back from the surprise impact, shaking her head to rid herself of the pain and dizziness. Once the sensations had left, she growled and raced down the corridor after the kitten, barking like mad.

The Doctor watched them go. Once both companions were out of side his stoic face turned into a giddy grin. He shook his fists in triumph and did a brief dance. He turned to the TARDIS console, smile still firmly in place.

“Phase one is complete old girl. Let’s hope phase two goes just as well.”

The TARDIS beeped and lit up in equal excitement and agreement.

* * *

 

Clara padded down one of the many corridors panting, having lost Missy in the maze of continuous hallways.

“ _Missy!_ ” she called down the passage, her bark echoing down it. She was positive she heard a faint meow in the distance that was clearly laughing. Clara huffed in annoyance. She thought for a moment, battling with her human sensibilities and now canine instincts, before giving in and bending down to sniff at the ground. She continued down the corridor, sniffing occasionally, before she finally caught the unmistakable scent that was Missy. A strange but subtle mix of ozone, sulphur and roses. Clara reflexively let out a howl at finding her prey and took off in the direction the scent lead.

As Clara reached the end of the trail, she entered a doorway and was hit by the strong smell of chlorine. Clara sneezed as the strong odour hit her senses. The puppy trotted into the room to find herself on the viewing deck above the swimming pool. Clara looked around for Missy and frowned when she couldn’t find the feline. She slowly made her way over to the edge, poking her head under the railing and looking down below, seeing nothing but clear and undisturbed water beneath her.

The pitter patter of running paws approaching quickly reached her ears. There was no time to react before something solid ran into her, shoving her over the edge. Clara yelped at the impact, tumbling off the decking and down, crashing into the water with a loud splash. The puppy sank under the water, silence encompassing her for a moment, before she kicked her way back up. Clara surfaced, coughing and spluttering, flailing wildly in the water. She heard laughter behind her and swivelled around with difficulty to see Missy strutting along the edge of the pool.

“ _What the hell Missy!?_ ” Clara growled, starting to awkwardly doggy paddle over to the kitten, who had stopped and sat at the pool’s border.

“ _What?_ ” the kitten asked with mock innocence, “ _I was only trying to help. I know how much you love baths._ ”

Clara growled as the feline closed her eyes as she laughed. Clara narrowed her eyes and took the opportunity presented to her, diving under the water. Missy opened her eyes to see Clara no longer where she had been. The kitten frowned and stood, looking out over the pool. After a moment there was a splash below her as Clara surface and grasped the kitten around the neck, dragging her down into the water. Missy thrashed wildly in Clara’s grip and finally broke free, surfacing with an infuriated yowl.

“ _You mangy mongrel!_ ” the kitten cried as she struggled to remain afloat. Clara emerged from the water next to Missy, shaking her head to clear her vision and began to make her way to the side of the pool, Missy following close behind. “ _How, **dare** you. Filthy mutt. I should scratch your eyes out!_ ” Missy coughed and spluttered in between her words as she tried to keep her head above the water.

“ _You started it!_ ” Clara barked back, reaching the edge of the pool. She managed to get her front paws up onto the concrete boundary, and began to try and haul herself out of the water. She didn’t get very far as Missy reached her, and used the puppy’s body to get herself out, latching onto the canine’s shoulder before moving up and stepping on her head. Clara spluttered as Missy’s weight forced her muzzle back into the water, the feline paying no attention as she leapt to safety onto the tiled floor beyond the concrete boarder around the swimming pool.

Clara coughed and spat out some water, before letting out a growl and pulling herself back up. She managed to get her upper body to flop onto the concrete, her back legs scrambling for purchase. She eventually managed to get one paw onto the edge and started to push forward. She nearly had her last limb out of the water and onto dry land when she felt a paw on her nose and Missy pushed her backwards. Clara hit the water again with another splash, surfacing with a howl of rage. The puppy growled as she treaded water, glaring at the equally soaking wet kitten who scowled back from the edge. Clara was just about to throw water at the feline when a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.  

“What are you two _doing_?”

The two animals looked over to the entrance of the room to see The Doctor standing there looking incredulously at them. He stared in shock and slight disappointment for a second before he strode over to them.

“When I said go play I didn’t mean _this_!” The Doctor reached them, Missy backing up out of his way as he bent down to one knee and grabbed Clara by the scruff of her neck, pulling her out of the water. He set her down gently on the tiles. Clara stood immediately and shook herself vigorously, sending water flying everywhere. Missy darted behind The Doctor’s legs to avoid the worst of it. When she stopped, The Doctor sighed looking down at his now drenched clothes before looking at Clara with displeasure.

“ _She started it!_ ” Clara defended, jutting her jaw at the kitten looking out from behind The Doctor’s leg.

“ _Did not!_ ”

“ _Did too!_ ”

“I don’t care who started it,” The Doctor yelled, interrupting the two, “I’m finishing it.” He swiftly bent down and scooped the pair up around their middles, carrying them out of the room, their fur dripping onto the floor as he walked. “Honestly, you two are worse than children,” he scolded.

After a short distance he entered the open doorway of the library. A fire roared in the fireplace casting a warm glow across the room.  He dropped them on the rug in front of the fire, giving them the chance to dry off. Missy sat and began to lick one of her paws clean while Clara stretched out to expose as much fur and skin as possible to the drying warmth.

There was a light thud behind them. Clara turned to see two brand new pet beds lying on the rug next to them. One was larger and blue, clearly the right size for Clara. The other was smaller and purple, obviously supposed to be for Missy. Clara frowned and looked up at The Doctor, tilting her head.

“It’s going to be a bit before I fix this,” The Doctor sighed, “Until then the two of you are just going to have to deal with it. Right now get some sleep. It’s getting late.” The Doctor shook his head one last time before walking out of the library. Clara watched him go and then sighed herself. This was going to be difficult but he was right. They had to try and deal with it. But that was easier said than done.

The puppy turned towards the beds, her eyes widening when she saw Missy stretched out in _her_ blue one.

“ _Missy! Get out. That one is mine._ ”

“ _Not anymore poppet,_ ” the kitten replied, stretching out further, somehow managing to achieve a sultry pose even as a cat.

Clara growled and reached forward, latching onto the edge of the bed with her teeth. She tugged on the bed and shook her head from side to side wildly, anything to try and get the feline out of her bed. The kitten would budge however, eventually batting Clara on the forehead with an open paw, causing the puppy to drop the bed.

“ _Missy, come on,_ ” Clara whined, swatting at the air in front of the bed with a paw. Missy just smirked and rolled over, turning her back on the canine. Clara whined again and flopped onto the floor sulking, staring at the fire and silently lamenting her stolen bed.

Hours later the fire had died, leaving the room much colder. A slight draft washed through the library, sending a shiver through Clara. The puppy was growing cold and knew she’d be unable to sleep unless she got warm. She looked over at the purple bed, but realised it was far too small for her to fit in comfortably. She looked back at the blue bed and saw that Missy was over on the side, furthest away, stretched out along the wall with her back still to the puppy, sleeping soundly.

Clara thought over her options before relenting and quietly padding over to the blue bed. She stepped inside carefully before laying down as silently as she could on the opposite side of Missy, curling up and turning away from the kitten. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

It was only a few seconds before Clara heard movement behind her. She tensed. A moment later she felt a head snake along her body, pressing into her skin, before a body thumped softly next to hers. Missy snuggled in close, milking the movement an extra few seconds before going still.

“ _Took you long enough poppet,_ ” the kitten purred with an unseen smug smile that Clara knew was there. Clara huffed and ignored the comment, but inwardly thankful for the extra warmth the feline provided, chasing away the last of the chill she had been feeling. It didn’t take long before her eyes closed again, unable to keep them open any longer, and her breathing evened out as sleep took hold.

* * *

 

Clara blinked a few times sleepily as she woke, and lay still for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She was still in the library, nestled in the centre of the blue pet bed on her side, staring out straight ahead at the many bookcases that lined the wall opposite. The room was eerily silent and smelt strongly of old books. She expected that but had never experienced it so intensely when human.

Clara stirred slightly, then stilled when she realised she felt a weight against her back and sides. Clara carefully craned her neck backwards and saw Missy, pressed up against her back, with her front and back legs wrapped around the puppy’s middle, essentially making the kitten the big spoon to Clara’s little spoon.

Clara frowned at the part of her that said this felt really nice, pushing the thought aside and instead trying to move forward and extract herself from Missy’s grip.

As soon as she started to move, Missy’s hold tightened and pulled her back in towards the kitten’s embrace. Missy snuggled into Clara’s back.

“ _I haven’t finished my cat nap yet._ ” Clara could feel Missy grinning into her fur. “ _So I still need my Clara bear._ ”

“ _I am **not** your teddy bear,_ ” Clara huffed, and stretched forward to grab the edge of the pet bed and used it to help pull herself forward. Missy clung on to make it as difficult as possible, as Clara slowly heaved herself out of the kitten’s iron grasp, at one point unsheathing her claws to intentionally, all be it gently, scratch at the puppy’s sides.

Eventually Clara managed to tumble over the edge of the bed and out of Missy’s hold, ending up in a rather undignified heap. Missy pouted at the loss, both of Clara and of the game. She tutted and stood, stretching out languidly before sitting up, watching Clara as she rather hilariously fumbled to stand, paws too big and limbs too gangly for her body. Especially for someone usually so small and compact. It made Missy chuckle.

Clara tilted her head at the noise, raising a brow, but shrugged it off, instead stretching herself before yawning, wide and toothy. Missy smirked.

“ _Maybe you should point that maw the other way. Your breath stinks poppet._ ” Clara huffed in irritation.

“ _Why don’t you go play with a ball of yarn nut job?_ ”

“ _Why don’t you go and **fetch** it for me then,_ ” Missy replied, nonchalantly beginning to clean one of her front paws.

“ _I’m not your lap dog Missy,_ ” Clara grumbled.

“ _Really? Could have fooled me pet,_ ” Missy said, looking up with a smirk.

Clara growled and lunged on instinct. Missy ducked. Clara flew clean over Missy and went head first into the wicker waste paper bin that was conveniently, and most likely purposefully, behind her. The puppy’s momentum and weight caused the bin to tip, sending Clara head over heel. The bin toppled to the ground with a thud, scattering discarded crumbled balls of paper everywhere, Clara flopping to the floor with it.

Clara groaned and tried to sit, the bin following her, stuck on her ears and making it look much like a hat. A rather gaudy hat that would be a crime to fashion every when or where Missy surmised. The kitten smirked and stalked behind the unsuspecting puppy, before jumping on top of the bin, forcing it down and trapping Clara inside. Clara whined from inside her small prison and stood on her hind legs, using her front paws to push on the top of the bin, trying to lift it off.

“ _Missy,_ ” the puppy yapped, “ _Let me out!_ ”

“ _No. No I don’t think I will,_ ” Missy meowed back, moving to lounge on top of the upturned bin. “ _You look much better caged I think dearie._ ”

Clara began to paw at the sides of the bin, eventually resorting to head-butting it, but only succeeded in rocking the bin slightly. Missy snickered at the puppy’s attempts. Clara snarled at the kitten, before shoving her shoulder the bin and beginning to push the whole thing, including Missy, forward. Missy grasped at the wicker with her claws and clung on tight as the whole bin jolted and shifted. 

“ _Hey, stop that!_ ” the kitten yowled in protest. Clara ignored her and continued to push the bin forward slowly across the carpet. Missy batted at the outside of the bin a few times with one paw, claws scraping against the wicker. “ _I said stop that!_ ”

Clara managed to get the bin to a dip in the carpet, causing it to fall, Missy leaping clear before it hit the ground. Clara backed out of the bin, shaking her head, before growling and hopping over the bin, lunging at Missy and pinning the kitten to the ground, their snouts pressed together.

“ _I don’t think so poppet,_ ” Missy sneered, snaking her tail around Clara’s waist. Missy saw Clara’s eyes move to the side at the movement, using the slight distraction as an opportunity to reach up and flip the two of them over. Clara yelped in surprise as her back hit the carpet, scowling as Missy grinned from her place now on top, pinning Clara. “ _That’s more like it,_ ” the kitten smirked, bending down and giving the puppy’s nose a small kiss. Clara scrunched up her nose at the feeling of the feline’s rough tongue, frozen in conflicting emotions.

“Breakfast is served!”

The two turned their heads towards the door to the library as The Doctor entered, holding aloft two plastic pet bowls. Missy moved to get off of Clara, deliberate stepping on the puppy’s stomach as she went, and made her way over to the fireplace where The Doctor was placing the bowls, examining them closely. One was blue with ‘ _CLARA_ ’ in block black letters along with the black silhouette of a bone and a large dog paw print. The other was purple with ‘ _MISSY_ ’ in similar block capitals with the black silhouette of a fish and a smaller cat paw print. Missy sat up straight, pointing her nose up at the bowls and sniffing haughtily.

“ _This is embarrassing old man, and entirely unnecessary._ ” The Doctor shrugged.

“It was The TARDIS’ idea,” he said, sitting down cross legged next to the bowls, “She designed them.” The TARDIS hummed in affirmation.

“ _Thank you!_ ” Clara called up to the ship, who rumbled happily in response, and hurried over to the bowls, realising she was actually starving.

Clara sniffed at the contents of her bowl, which looked suspiciously like wet dog food, before tasting it. It tasted just like steak, and exactly the way she liked it cooked too. The puppy wolfed down the food before sitting back satisfied, licking her lips clean. Missy on the other hand sneered and turned her nose up at her own bowl.

“Sorry this is taking so long,” The Doctor sighed, moving to scratch Clara behind the ears. The puppy sighed contentedly, leaning into the Time Lord’s hand. Missy noticed the moved and growled quietly. The kitten strutted over to the two, batting The Doctor’s hand out of the way with her head, before rubbing up against Clara’s side and up under the canine’s chin. Missy glanced at The Doctor, sending a very clear ‘ _mine_ ’ look towards the Time Lord, causing him to have to hide a smile. Clara frowned in confusion as she felt the kitten’s purr vibrate through her body as the feline nuzzled into her fur. The Doctor stood up and clapped his hands together. “I’m going to go back to working on a cure. You two just keep yourselves busy, and stick together.”

“ _How about a game of hide and seek poppet?_ ” Missy purred, eyes glinting. She took off and out the door before Clara could answer, leaving the puppy to stagger for balance as the kitten’s sudden movement threw her off for a moment.

“ _Missy!?_ ” Clara called after the feline. She looked up at The Doctor.

“Better go find her.”

Clara rolled her eyes and gave chase, exiting the library and after the feline. The Doctor chuckled to himself before leaving after them, heading for the console room.

* * *

 

It had been three days since the incident.

The start had been filled with mostly minor hostility, due to having to be in constant company, and never ending puns from the two companions. A few trivial events had occurred, including Missy getting stuck up a tree in the gardens much to Clara’s amusement, but for the most part it had been endless barbs and teasing.

Although there had been one rather hairy incident, where Missy had threatened to shred Clara’s teddy bear. Normally it would be an idle threat, but given that at the time Missy had been in Clara’s room, on her bed, with said bear in her arms like a hostage, her open claws at his neck, millimetres from contact… Well Clara’s subsequent reaction to leap clean across the bed and tackle Missy to the ground on the other side was rather justified. The TARDIS had called for The Doctor the instant snarling and snapping teeth had met hissing and swiping claws, and the Time Lord had pulled the wrestling animals apart before blood was shed.

However after a day and a half the pair’s aggression seemed to slowly evaporate and the two companions were now in a peaceful state of comfortable coexistence.  

At present the two were resting in the console room, claiming one of the Victorian two seaters in the gantry, while The Doctor was off in one of the labs. Clara was snoozing, sprawled out on her back on the seat area of the sofa, snoring softly, and head nearly hanging off the edge, back leg kicking the back of the chair every so often. Missy lounged on the back of the piece of furniture, tail swinging back and forth lazily, watching the puppy. She thought the snoring was absolutely adorable, but she was bored out of her mind right now.

The kitten narrowed her eyes and smirked, an idea coming to her. She stood carefully on the back of the chair before jumping down and landing on Clara’s stomach. The puppy woke with a jerk and a soft ‘ _oof_ ’ as the kitten walked off of her and sat on the sofa. Clara yawned before rolling over and blinking drowsily. 

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” the puppy asked the other, voiced still laced with sleep.

“ _I’m bored poppet, that’s what’s wrong._ ” Clara stretched with a grunt before cross her front paws and laying her head on them, looking over at Missy.

“ _Then why don’t you go find something to do._ ” Missy’s eyes glinted as she grinned, standing and stalking closer to the puppy.

“ _Maybe I’d have more fun if I found some **one** to do_ ,” the kitten purred, rubbing along the length of the puppy’s side before rolling over, flopping against the canine, and proceeding to flick Clara’s folded ear repeatedly.

“ _Knock it off,_ ” Clara said, nipping at the kitten’s paw. Missy chuckled, getting up and draping herself over the puppy’s back, placing her head in between the other’s mismatched ears.

“ _Now, now poppet, I’m the one who does the biting around here._ ” Clara huffed and opened her mouth to respond.

But before she could however, the TARDIS suddenly shook violently. Plain metal doors slammed down in front of every corridor entrance, blocking them as exits, and all the lights suddenly went out, bar the central column at the console, although that dimmed significantly.

Clara shot up with a scared whimper at the sudden darkness, throwing Missy off her. Missy landed on the cushioned seat of the sofa on her back with an indignant yowl. The kitten stood up, shaking her head, hissing at the puppy, but Clara took no notice, already backed up against the rear of the sofa, ears plastered against her head and tail between her legs, whining. Missy smirked.

“ _Come now poppet, don’t be a scaredy dog._ ” She sighed after a moment and padded over to Clara, placing a paw on top of one of the puppy’s. Clara looked over at her with her big brown eyes. “ _It’ll be fine,_ ” Missy said, trying to calm the mildly shaking canine, “ _The Doctor probably just short circuited something._ ” Clara shook her head vehemently.

“ _No. No, something smells off._ ” Missy frowned and sniffed the air. Distracted she missed Clara slip out of her grip and hop off of the sofa, heading over to the main console, claws clicking against the metal floor.

Missy hurried after the puppy and caught up just as Clara impressively jumped up onto the bottom bar of one of the railings before scaling up to the higher one and then leaping over to the console, hitting it with her upper body, front claws clinging to the metal as her back legs scrabbled up and over. Missy raised a brow at the feat.

“ _Wow poppet, you didn’t tell me you could do **barkour**._ ” Clara ignored her and cautiously made her way over levers and buttons to the dimmed central light. She leant up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on the column, sniffing at it.

“ _Hey, Snog Box wake up,_ ” the puppy whined. When there was no response Clara pawed at the casing. “ _Come you old cow, wake **up**!_ ” When nothing happened again, the puppy took a step back and resorted to head butting the central column repeatedly.

“ _Clara!_ ” Missy called from down below, “ _Clara stop it! You’ll only hurt yourself, you stupid puppy._ ” Clara stopped and came to the edge of the console, breathing hard, and looked down at Missy.

“ _Missy what could do this!?_ ”

“ _I don’t know poppet,_ ” the kitten replied with a shrug, at a loss herself.

Suddenly the TARDIS double doors swung open with a loud bang and a gust of wind. The blast of air caused Clara took a step back, her foot hitting nothing but air. She fell back off the console and landed atop of Missy who let out a pained yowl.

The two froze as a chilling and demonic hiss sounded from the now open doors. They glanced at each other before scurrying under the console, trying to hide in the shadows, Clara herding Missy into a corner first before crouching in front of her, looking out into the darkness.

She strained her eyes as she peered out before she heard a strange whooshing sound from the left, and a shape blacker than black seemed to float into view. Fear and terror washed over her, and she found herself rooted to the spot by the beings mere presence. She could feel Missy tense up as well behind her. The shape seemed to move like a shadow, slow and languid, with long limbs and body, making hissing and clicking sounds.

The thing moved passed them and the two seemed to breathe again.

Then the creature appeared in their view, red and piercing eyes glowing out of the black. Clara yelped. The beast hissed. The puppy raised a paw and clobbered the thing across the face, mildly surprised her limb connected, half expecting it to go through it like smoke. The creature reared up with an echoing roar.

“ _RUN!_ ” Clara yelled to Missy. The kitten shot out of their hiding spot, the puppy close behind.  

Clara didn’t get very far before a large clawed hand grasped her around the middle, pinning her to the metal grating. She howled in pain as claws dug into her left side.

“ _Clara!_ ” Missy shouted, rushing back and leaping onto the creatures arm, digging in teeth and claws. The being batted the kitten easily off its arm, the feline flying through the air and hitting the platform with a clang.

“ _Missy!_ ” Clara yelled, eyes widening at the kitten lying still on the floor.

The beast dug its claws in and flung Clara behind it, the puppy hitting the grating hard and rolling. Clara struggled to her feet and shook her head trying to clear her vision, watching as the being made its way towards Missy’s prone form. Clara growled and rushed forward, latching onto one of the beasts long legs at the ankle. The creature shrugged her off, Clara falling onto her behind, and continued forward. Clara barked and nipped at its ankle again. The creature hissed and clicked annoyed, turning on the puppy, realising it needed to take care of this one first.

Clara backed up still barking, mind racing to think of a plan. The shadow began to advance slowly. Clara noticed it seemed to be leaning away slightly from the console that still emitted some light. A very dangerous and risky plane popped into her head. Given it was all she had, she turned and ran around the corner, luring the creature to follow.

She reached the hatch in the console she needed and leapt up, grabbing the handle at the top in her teeth and fervently pulled on it. Just as the creature came around the corner, raising its claws to swipe, the hatch opened exposing the light of the heart of the TARDIS to it.

The light hit the creature square in the chest. It screeched inhumanly as smoke billowed off the area as it burned. It shrieked and hissed before fleeing out of the still open TARDIS doors, which slammed shut behind it.

Clara used all the strength she could muster to shove the hatch closed, plunging the room into mostly darkness again. The puppy panted heavily, before remembering Missy and rushing back around the corner to the kitten’s still body.

“ _Missy?_ ” Clara whispered, slowly approaching and nudging the kitten’s side with her muzzle. When Missy didn’t move Clara whined and let out a small cry, before howling mournfully at the roof.

“ _Oh shut up,_ ” a familiar voice said scathingly, “ _Honestly poppet, what a racket._ ” 

Clara cut off her howl and looked down to see Missy looking back at her. The puppy barked happily and nuzzled the kitten, tail wagging rapidly.  Missy gently shoved Clara away and sat up, licking at her paw. Clara backed up and sat down, tail still wagging although a little slower, a wide grin on her face, tongue hanging out and all.

“ _I was worried nut job._ ”

“ _No need dearie,_ ” Missy replied, smiling at the puppy, “ _It appears I still have a fair few lives in this form. At least nine I’d say. Or rather eight now._ ” The kitten chuckled at her own joke, Clara giggling too. Missy’s eyes strayed down for a moment, eyes suddenly going wide and movement stopping. “ _Clara?_ ”

Clara frowned at Missy’s tone, smile fading. She followed Missy’s eyes and looked down, seeing small droplets of red liquid falling onto the platform. The puppy lifted her left leg and peeked underneath, realising it was blood that was seeping out of four deep gashes curling around her side and along her ribs.

“ _Oh,_ ” Clara mumbled softly. Her right leg shook for a second as the fact she was hurt suddenly registered. The limb gave out a moment later and she collapsed onto the floor. Missy rushed over quickly, panic quickly setting in as she cursed in a number of different languages.

“ _Doctor!_ ” the kitten called frantically. “ _Doctor where the hell are you?!_ ” Clara placed a paw of Missy’s leg, making the feline look at her.

“ _I’ll be fine,_ ” she managed to choke out, before she shuddered and whined in pain.

“ _Hush poppet,_ ” Missy said, licking the side of Clara’s head, “ _Don’t speak. You’ll be fine, yeah. Just. Don’t exert yourself, silly puppy. Doctor!_ ” The kitten yowled into the darkness, praying the old man would hurry up. She looked back down at the puppy, gulping when she saw blood beginning to trickle out of the canine’s mouth and her eye’s struggling to stay open. “ _Just hold on my Clara._ ”

* * *

 

Birds chirped peacefully in the garden room as the sun shone brightly down onto the puppy that lay on the sun deck, wood warm on her skin. Clara sighed and tried to adjust her head into a more comfortable position but failed miserably because of the god awful cone around her neck.

The Doctor had managed to get the TARDIS out of siege mode and found the two in the console room. He’d patched Clara up and then hidden them all on a far off blizzard planet in case the being had tried to follow. They weren’t allowed out until The Doctor figured out what was going on, so they were all stuck on board.

Clara had come to the garden to try and get some, even simulated, fresh air, and use the sun to at least feel better if not help her heal. The Doctor had made her put on the stupid ‘cone of shame’, not trusting that her dog instincts might kick in and make her claw at her stitching, which was currently hidden under the bright white bandages that were wrapped tightly around her middle. She growled softly as the wounds itched at the thought. She shifted and sighed again.

Clara heard paw pads on the wooden deck and watched as Missy came into view around the cone.

“ _Well don’t you look dashing,_ ” Missing said teasingly, “ _Should hang you from the roof. You make a lovely lampshade._ ” Clara exhaled thought her nose, too miserable to care about Missy’s gibes. The kitten’s eyes softened and she sighed, carefully making her way inside the cone, much to Clara’s surprise, curling up against the puppy’s cheek. “ _Don’t expect this to happen often poppet,_ ” Missy warned as she settled comfortably, “ _One time thing._ ”

Clara huffed a small laugh, a smile finally gracing her face. Missy licked the puppy’s cheek and burrowed into Clara’s fur, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, soaking in the sun and the warmth, feeling the puppy do the same.

The Doctor watched from the doorway. His plan seemed to be working nicely. Though he wished Clara hadn’t gotten hurt. That hadn’t been part of the plan. However the puppy had to heal so he couldn’t change them back before that. Might as well continue.

He turned and walked away back down the corridor, leaving the two to their moment.


End file.
